Anthony Johnson vs. Andrei Arlovski
The fight was the heavyweight debut of Anthony Johnson. The Fight The first round began. Arlovski landed a counter right and ate a right there as well and an inside kick and a right and an inside kick. 4:35. 4:15. Johnson landed a counter left and a counter right and an inside kick. 4:00 as Johnson landed an inside kick and a missed huge left hook. An inside kick. Both men are throwing heavy leather. Arlovski blocked a high kick. 3:35. Johnson landed an inside kick. 3:15. Johnson landed a left hook. 3:00. Johnson landed a right and missed a big high kick. Clinch and Johnson broke with a combo, the right hook landed, blocked high kick. 2:35 as Johnson teeped the knee there. Johnson landed a nice jab. 2:15. Arlovski landed a counter right hook, ate a big left hook. Arlovski defending a single there. 2:00. 1:35 as Johnson kneed the leg. He kneed the thigh twice. 1:15 as the ref broke them up. Arlovski landed an inside kick and a right uppercut. 1:00 as Johnson worked another single. "Knees!" Arlovski kneed the leg. He kneed the body. 35 remaining. "Head position!" Johnson stuffed a trip. 15. The ref broke them up. Johnson landed a short hard jab. Nice exchange. Johnson dropped him with a counter right, he went down again, the first round ended, Johnson thinks it's a stoppage. 10-9 Johnson. Arlovski looked worried. The second round began. Johnson landed a leg kick. Arlovski blocked a high kick landing a right uppercut and two hard rights, blocked a high kick, ate two hard counter left hooks. Nice exchange, left uppercut from Johnson, Arlovski kneed the face defending a single there. 4:15. Johnson kneed the leg twice and again. Wide base from Arlovski. 4:00. "Breathe!" Arlovski kneed the body. 3:35. They traded there. 3:00. Arlovski landed a counter right hand there, he's fading a bit, Johnson checked a leg kick and landed a big counter right. 2:35 as Arlovski landed a right uppercut and ate a counter left hook, Arlovski defending a double. He landed a right elbow. They clinched. "He can't hurt you!" 2:00. Arlovski kneed the body, he kneed the groin and Johnson collapsed. He needs a moment. "They do wear protection down there." They continued touching gloves, Johnson landed a leg kick, throwing hard, working a double. Arlovski landed a right hammerfist. 1:15. Johnson's corner is pissed but he got that double. Arlovski standing. 1:00, Johnson taking the back, short lefts under. Arlovski stood to the clinch defending a single. Arlovski landed rights under, a right elbow to the back, left hammerfists there. 30. Double elbow to the back there, double hammerfist. 15. Johnson seems gassed. Left hammerfist to the back as Arlovski keeps defending that single. Arlovski sprawled out. Rights under. The second round ended. 10-9 Arlovski but close. The third round began. "Hands up, Andrei!" Johnson landed an inside kick there. 4:30. Johnson landed a leg kick. 4:15. Bas has Johnson up two rounds there. Arlovski landed a right uppercut and ate a left hook and a blocked high kick and a flush high kick, 4:00 as Johnson worked a double. His corner is frustrated. He's tired. Working a single. 3:35. Double hammerfist from Arlovski. The ref broke them up. 3:15. Arlovski blocked a hard high kick there. 3:00. Johnson's gassed. Arlovski landed a counter right. 2:35 remaining. Arlovski missed a spinning back kick stuffing a double and defending a single... He stuffed it to the clinch. 2:15 as Johnson kneed the thigh. Both men are exhausted, Johnson working a single. Arlovski stuffed it easily. 2:00. Arlovski kneed the body. Bas says he needs a KO. Johnson kneed the body. He says he would attack the body. Arlovski broke with a right elbow. Johnson landed a right, right uppercut. Johnson shot for a double. His corner is pissed, so is the crowd booing, Arlovski defending a single, left elbows under. "Maybe he broke a hand." 1:00. They're clinched up. Arlovski kneed the body. They broke. Arlovski landed a left hook. 35 left. Arlovski landed a right, missed a spinning back kick, defended a single, right elbows under. 15. More. Johnson broke with a right, worked a single there. Arlovski defending, rights and lefts to the body. Double hammerfist, right elbow, more. Bas implied Johnson would be the one with the interview, he collapsed in exhaustion as soon as the bell clanged. 10-9 Arlovski in my opinion, 29-28 Arlovski but could go either way. UD for Johnson.